


Zombie Song AU

by LostBear



Category: The Mummy (2017)
Genre: Ahmanet loves you, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, Guns, Inspired, Love, Reader-Insert, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie song au, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBear/pseuds/LostBear
Summary: Ahmanet in her undead glory falls for you and you to her, much to your friends horror.Inspired by watching Mush Roomie's Hamilton AU zombie song and I couldn't help imagining this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once more I write from 1-5 am I need to stop doing this ^^;   
> Sorry for any misspelling or it being hard to read I am so tired......

Zombies walked along the streets, they moan occasionally but otherwise the only noise is their shuffles or tripping over crawling zombies missing legs, the former people are often missing limbs or just damaged in fights with the living. 

Your group found a nice two story apartment building, all the rooms had been picked clean by the four of you, Nick and Jennifer shared a room, Chris and yourself had your own, to have your own privacy while it lasted. 

You sit in the outside hallway, the metal stairs destroyed by an enthusiastic Nick and Chris, how they magled all of them is honestly unknown except to them. You were left to watch over the building and to roll down a portable ladder for the group when they got back.

It had only been a few months but everything went to shit, thankfully your friends snagged you when they headed away from civilization where it would be a mess. Passing by a hospital a woman had appeared, that was how Doctor Jennifer joined your ragtag group, she was welcomed even if Nick and her had a love hate relationship. 

Shuffling noises drew you out of your thoughts, standing up shakily after sitting for so long, you looked down for familiar heads but not seeing any you walk around the building looking over the sides for anyone. A few zombies were lingering around, it had only been a short while since they had left so it was probably them who had cause the noises. 

You turn to look at the other side of the apartments only to gasp, a horde was following a man,he was shooting and cursing up an undead storm. They were headed straight for the apartments, you duck behind a vending machine to stay out of his sight, you can hear him under you as he jiggles all the knobs of the bottom floor doors, hoping that one of them is unlocked. 

But you knew that your group had cleaned out the bottom apartments before locking them to keep anyone out, you close your eyes and cover your ears as you hear him screaming and shooting wildly, the horde he brought along converged on his flailing self.

You didn't know how long you were curled in on yourself before unfurling to greet the ugly sight, you peak over the edge to see the horde still there but deceptively less, you could hear the moans on the other side of the building, the zombies had unknowingly trapped you in the building.

As you were scanning the zombies below in your own thoughts, one was staring at you with an unnervingly clear amber eye. The undead woman had on a flowing white sundress, blood splattering stained its pure image, she was barefooted possibly from before she died or had lost them in her undead state.

Long matted black hair fanned around her angular face, her features spoke of a rich line, her left cheek missing revealing her teeth and tongue but her once pink lips- now blue pulled into a smile as she took in your own form. She was also missing her right eye, blood had dripped down the socket staining her remaining tan cheek but was covered by some of her knotted hair.

You turn away but catch the undead womans eye, you freeze as her tongue swipe over her lips at you, you start to panic thinking she's alive in a crowd of undead.

“Miss!” you whisper yell but even that gathers the undead crowds attention to you as their moaning picks up a new tone, the woman steps with the crowd as they gather under you, reaching their undead limbs to try to snatch you from the railings.

As she nears, your heart sunk taking in the obvious undead qualities that you had missed from the other shifting zombies, your (e/c) stared into amber in confused horror. Snapping your attention away from the undead woman as you heard a car alarm go off a block away, the horde shuffled towards the noise but the woman remained watching as you disappeared from view.

You ran to the designated stairwell as you heard your name being called, “(y/n)! Dude! Hurry up!” Chris waved his arms as you toss the ladder down, it unrolled itself as it fell to the awaiting trio. Jennifer was the first up, the blonde had a backpack on before turning and helping Chris with his heavier bag. 

You help Nick before he could fall back, “thanks (y/n)” he chuckles before standing up on his own, as your walking back to the lounge like area to shift through the haul to sort out who should carry what, Jennifer turns her head to you.

“What was up with all the infected?” Jennifer asks as she worries her lip, “yeah we had to use the car alarm to draw away their attention, the battery should run out soon, so no worries about it going on for days” Nick says as he emptied his backpack on the coffee table. 

“A man was being chased and tried his luck with the bottom floors to hide.” The others wince knowing the doors being locked,”while he was doing that the zombies caught up and swarmed him and well, he didn't get away as far as I know” you shrug trying to play indifferent even as Chris patted you on the back sympathetically. 

You work in silence as you sort through the things they found, a few cans of food and other useful things into their groups. Jennifer yawns causing Nick to zip up the bags, “okay kiddies- everyone gives him a deadpan look- time for bed” Nick laughs as he scoops up a squirming Jennifer. 

Chris only chuckles as he hears faint ‘ow Jen! Stop biting me!’, “Good night (y/n),see ya in the morning” he whispers as you part outside the room, him to his own apartment but as you wave him goodnight you stop in front of your own door.

You remembered the man but more importantly the gun he must have dropped, wandering over to that side your eyes strained against the night, pulling out a mini flashlight from your torn up cargo pants.

Pushing the button before pointing it down, the bloody concrete painted the grizzly aftermath clearly but the absence of the man himself caused your frown to deepen, he had to have turned and wandered away. Leaving his gun behind. 

Scanning around with the flashlight, even going so far as to lay on the railing to look under the walkway, your eyes widen. There caught under your light is the double barrel shotgun, it laid in the blood but ammo shells were scattered around. Maybe some were unused you hoped. 

Summoning all your courage up before taking one last sweep of the prize, turning on your heel you walk to the stairwell with the rolled up ladder, rolling it down before sitting still to listen for anyone, zombie or your group but nothing came.

Taking a deep breath before exhaling, climbing down the ladder sending a quick prayer to live through this as your feet touched the ground. Quickly using your flashlight to scan the area as you snuck towards your prize, you crouch in the blood picking up all the shells just in case they were unused but not willing to take the time to check, you already felt the hair of your arm raising at the tension. 

Just as you pocketed the last, a cold finger grazed down your neck in a teasing manner causing you to shuffle away almost slamming your head against the concrete wall to get away, your flashlight went up to cause you to almost scream.

The undead woman was back and looming over your previous place, you wanted to cry from stupidity from concentrating on the shells and not your surroundings without anyone backing you up, let alone awake to hear you get eaten. 

She took a step towards you causing you to scramble in the cold blood for the gun, you aim it at her, the barrel shaking in your hands, your flashlight rolled along the old blood out of your reach. The gun did nothing to sooth you as she stood there, your heart in your burning throat as she stood in front of you as if taking your quivering form in, “p-please don-dont do this-this, please” you plead as if it will change your fate. 

You had promised you wouldn't beg for your life to the group, as if you would go the warrior route Nick always claimed, to go out fighting. You wanted to scream as those amber eye glowed in the moonlight searing into your flesh, your mouth was open but all that came out was some kind of mangled keen you’d hear a wounded animal made. 

Her dirty hand reached out as she took another step and your finger pulled the trigger in fright. 

Your eyes had squeezed shut, waiting for the loud bang.

Cold hands cupped your face as hot tears rolled down your face unbidden, the fingers brushed away a tear causing you to snap open your (e/c) eyes, her face was a hands length away as she bent over the barrel pressing into her stomach, her thumb movement jerky but wiping your cheeks resolutely. 

You whimper as her face nears yours but your eyes refuse to close even as you face your death, her cold forehead is leaning against yours, her eye still meeting yours in some kind of scary staring contest, you are scared of losing. 

She had moved the gun away from you without you realizing it until it laid on the ground, your hands shook too afraid to push her away as she sat on your legs, straddling you but effectively caging you in. 

You freeze as she weezes, her mouth opens and as you think your life was finally put to an end, “Ah..Ahh” the zombie shifts on your lap, her deceptively gentle hands trace your face. ‘She's tryin to speak’, you want to laugh or scream into the night sky at the thought as your eyes lock on her lips. 

“Ah..maaa. Ahman..Ahmanettttt.” The ‘t’ comes out like a hiss making you stiffen up as you watch her lips pull into a crooked smile straining against the missing cheek, the teeth coated in old blood, you want to bang your head against the wall with what you're about to do.

“That’s you-your name?” your voice cracks as her fingers still from where they wandered into your somewhat tame hair, you watch her eye crinkle, resolutely ignoring the missing eye socket, she made a hum like noise in agreement.

“(y/n), nice to meet you Ahmanet” you say as you laugh weakly, ‘I’m going insane’ you want to scream but your mouth pulls into a grin with far too much teeth to be considered normal, as normal as you can get in this situation.

Ahamnet keeps petting your hair, or running fingers over your tear stained face, she would make wheezing noises or humming as if talking to you in her own way which was nice but kept causing your heart to thunder in your ears.

Your hands had wandered over her in turn, Ahmanet would make even louder rumbles like a cat please with anything you did as long you were touching her in turn. You had been trying to card your finger through her black mane, working out the heavy knotts when you heard shuffling.

Your arms had wrapped around Ahmanet in fear, a rabbit looking at a feral wolf for protection from another starving predator, Ahmanet pulled from your hold revealing her hidden strength as she stood in front of your downed form.  
The male zombie stumble towards you, he was missing an arm already and his leg bent at an awkward angle, but he reached out nonetheless. 

Ahmanet grabbed his outstretched arm before throwing him down, she sat on his stomach as she tore into his guts, tossing out whatever her fingers wrapped around. You slouch over to vomit as the smell hits you along with the gory sight, Ahmanet’s amber eye seemed to glow with the carnage at her fingertips before ripping the man's head off to crush it between her hands, the hands that had cradled your face.

Her hand went back into his stomach before fishing around further up into his chest cavity, her face scrunched in concentration, elbow deep in the gore before pulling out. Her smile bright as she held out a heart in your direction, your face paled as she crawled over to you, she held the heart in her teeth.

Sitting up in front of you, she dropped the heart into her hands before making you cup your own, pleased as cat eating the canary as smeared blood all around her mouth and chin made the smile all the more horrific, the heart plopped in your hands with an ugly noise. 

You stare at the heart and then back up at the beautiful undead woman, “thank you Ahmanet” you whisper as she places a bloody hand on your cheek in a soft caress, likely leaving bloody finger spears.

You place the heart on your lap as you reach out hesitantly and Ahmanet is all too happy to comply, her arms wrap around you as she pulls you into her embrace effortlessly as you wrap around her cold body, the heart fell to the ground forgotten. You start to cry into her as she places her head on top of yours,one hand cradling your head and the other tracing your back in comfort causing you to cry even harder. 

Here you were crying in a zombies embrace, weak as a newborn kitten and just as blind, Ahmanet was even trying to hum but it kept cracking but the thought was heavily appreciated. You pull away, very much aware that she could have held you down without a problem but as you look into Ahmanet’s soft amber eye, you fall a little bit in love even if it's impossible. 

“Thank you Ahmanet”.

A low hum caused you to smile softly, you yawned causing Ahmanet to pat your back, you wanted to bring Ahmanet to your room but you didn’t know a way to do so safely. “I need to go back up, to go to sleep” you point up to the railing as Ahmanet tightens her hold on you but slackens in understanding causing you to hug her tightly. 

You stand up and pick up the shotgun, holding it lightly to not give Ahmanet any need to panic, waving one last time before climbing up the ladder. Rushing to your room to change, already knowing you were covered in blood and bits of gore, you definitely didn't want the gang to catch you out looking like a zombie yourself. 

Entering your room after unlocking it, you shut your door with a soft whoosh of breath escaping you, you were softly laughing as you began stripping out of clothing. You couldn't believe what had happened, you should have died but ending up finding a zombie woman with a conscience, the chances that? 

You take a quick cold shower, the hotel soaps thankfully still having enough to wash your hair and body, the cold reminding you of Ahmanet causing you to thump your head lightly on the tile, how were you going to explain the group of a good zombie or the reason you met the zombie.

You turn the water off, pulling a white fluffy towel around your body trying to warm up before dressing into some clothes, as you crawl under the covers you decide that those are future (y/n)’s problems.

\--

You wake up slowly, someone was knocking at your door, you want to roll over and curl further into the soft blankets but groan.

Rubbing sleep out of your tired eyes as you get out of bed and to the door, opening it to reveal a panicked Jennifer in mid knock,”we need to leave” the blonde pushes you back into your room.

“What?” you yawn as you watch Jennifer grab clothes from your bag and onto your bed before your mind snaps into action, grabbing those and changing not caring for modesty. “Why? Whats happening?” you ask as you put on your sneakers as Jen packs anything else in her sight.

“We think that man had his own group and are tracking his trail to us, and they don’t look like they care it wasn’t us who killed him.” Jennifer scans the room before landing on the shot gun, “where did you get this?” she asks picking it up and then to the bloody shorts spilling out shells. 

“The man had it, and I picked it up” you squeaked at her piercing stare, she looks through the ammo before shaking her head, “we can’t be caught with his weapon or they really will think we killed their own.”

You nod understanding, as you left with your backpack on and the boys waiting outside your door, you could barely hear a hum causing you to freeze. “Jennifer, I know this isn't the best time but I found something...last night. It was a zombie lady. But she was good?” you ramble as they stare at you in shock.

“Her name is Ahmanet, she kind of told me? It was really scary and then she killed another zombie from getting me! It’s true I swear on my life!” your eyes flint across their faces as they close off, they don't believe you but Nick tries to humor you. 

“Was she pretty?” Nick asks with an uneasy grin, you nod hastily. “Yes, even though she was missing one of her cheeks and one of her eyes- she has a pretty amber eye and-guys please I'm telling the truth” you cry pulling your hair as they lightly nudge you to get walking. 

You quiet as they dont answer you, climbing down the ladder first, but as the group work to undo it to take it with, you turn to see Ahmanet walking towards you and your heart drops. 

Not because of the danger she exhibited in front of your own eyes but the danger her friends are to Ahmanet, you rush to her side standing in front of her even though she rests her head on your shoulder, she wraps her arms around your waist to pull you flush against her. 

If it wasn't for the danger you would probably be flustered but as the group turns to this sight they whip out their guns, “don't shoot her!” you yell at them but the guns don't waver in the slightest. 

Ahmanet’s arms tightened almost painfully as she stared them down, daring them to try anything, she would tear them apart without remorse if they hurt her fleshy love. Chris looked like he was trying not to freak out, “(y/n), please dude- just...come over here dude” he stressed.

“Ahmanet is coming with us or-or I’m leaving with her” you blurt out as your brain tries to work under the stress, your friends seem to blink in shock. “(y/n). We can’t take it with us! That thing will kill us when we sleep!” Jennifer shouts her free hand gripping Nick’s.

You stood your ground, “then I’m leaving.”

Nick looks like he was going to yell at you but is silenced when distance gunshots and indistinct yelling causes everyone to shift antsy to run, “fine.”he grounds out before pulling Jen by the heading the opposite direction, Chirs looking back and forth between you before following after Nick.

Ice washes over you as you watch their backpacks disappear across the road ducking around cars, oh my god what have you done! Ahmanet’s arms are all that that keeps you standing and she seems to know this, “we need to leave” you say but it feels airy but Ahmanet scoops you up bridal style effortlessly. 

\-- 

You must have gone into some kind of shock because your blinking your (e/c) eyes at the new surroundings, it’s a restaurant that looked to be trashed but empty, sitting up from your curled up position in the booth. 

Looking around for Ahmanet but you jump as she reappears from behind the counter, you feel touched when she hands you a can of pineapple chunks, you smile weakly and she beams. Opening it with care, you eat it slowly savouring the taste, Ahmanet watches riveted as she satin the opposite side of the booth.

“Guess it's just you and me?” you question as you finish off the last piece, Ahmanet nods humming as she reaches towards your free left hand, she holds your hand gently but firmly causing your heart to flutter. 

As you stare at your intertwined fingers you couldn't help but ask,”why didn't you turn me?” your thankful your voice doesn't shake but she squeezes your hand lightly, her freehand points to your threaded fingers but at your questioning look she taps your second to last finger. 

Your ring finger.

You sputter embarrassingly,”you're going to marry me!?” you squeak as she seems to laugh but it comes out wheezing and the shake of her shoulders give it away, you're a blushing mess but hold her hand despite it. 

The matter is dropped as you both listen to the passing zombies slightly hunched over to hide from the windows, minutes pass before it's silent again, your legs curled against Ahmanets. You rest your in your arms, feeling safe with Ahmanet to look out for anything suspicious as you take a power nap. 

\--

It's night when you wake up, your curled into Ahmanets embrace, peeking up through your lashes, her amber eye was scanning around looking for any threats, undead or living. You sigh causing her too look down to see you awake, she grins at you but you can't even feel an ounce of fear which should have unnerved you. 

She shimmies into your lap as if recreating your first meeting, but your shiver was from pleasure as she curled her fingers under your chin to stare into your eyes, it's uncomfortable in the booth as your dangle off the edge touching the ground like this but you don't dare break the moment, she leant down to put your foreheads together like before but you pull her even further. 

Your lips meet hers, she's surprised but pleased as can be whenever you recuperate any of her affections, your hands rest on her hips as hers cradle the back of your head, supporting you. You both don't dare to mix tongue or you would probably vomit, so you both settled for an enthusiastic closed mouth kiss. 

You both don't notice footsteps as your hands explore each other, Ahmanet had begun to mouth your collar bone but she didn't bite no matter the craving as your fingers tangled in her black hair. Your eyes had been closed when you barely heard a click but as you opened them to meet Ahmanets gold like eye as she smiled at you and you smile back, you paid the shadows around you no mind as Ahmanets hair covered your eyes.

As you met for another kiss a white flash blinded you, but when you pulled away opening your eyes you were met with two amber eyes staring back. Your hands reached up pushing Ahmanets wild black hair from her face fully, her missing cheek was there and as your eyes trailed down to her stainless white dress. 

Tears prickled at your eyes and Ahmanets clean hand swiped a tear away, instead of a hum or any other sound you heard a honey like voice. “(y/n)?” Ahmanet’s expression went from confused to shock, you began grinning like a fool. 

“I love you” you whisper as the dopey expression seemed to be contagious as Ahmanet grabbed your face in her hands and with a quick returned confession between kisses,” I love you so very much” Ahmanet purrs. You laugh as she hugs you tightly while peppering kisses over your face, the white of your surroundings unimportant to the woman in your arms.


	2. Human Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other side.

Nick is worried, everyone is but as he leads through the city he hopes that they can get you to listen to reason or at least be alive. They had ran from another horde that had been following all the gunshots, but they turned back around to the apartment building, to see if you had stayed for them. 

Unfortunately, they broke down your door and saw you weren't there, dead or alive. They took the double barrel shotgun and the unused ammo, it was a last resort weapon because of how loud it was but effective. 

Chris was a pretty good tracker after months of this hell, he had led them to a restaurant by nightfall and when they peaked in they could see your undead friend crouched on one of the booth seats but as their eyes trailed to the side they saw your pants and shoes. 

Jennifer had grabbed Nick’s arm in an iron grip as her other hand covered her mouth, they crept through one of the opened doors, tip toeing behind the monster as it looked like it was enjoying its feast, the black hair covered your face from view, a small blessing so they wouldn’t see your pained face. 

Nick aimed the shotgun before pulling the trigger, Jennifer screamed as Chris shot Ahmanet’s head with his pistol just to make sure she was put down. But as Ahmanet dropped on top of your body revealing your unturned face, Jennifer started crying harder as she saw no bites meaning the shot gun had gone through Ahmanet and killed you.

Nick dropped the shotgun, tears were rolling down his dirty cheeks, he brushed his calloused hand gently over your face closing your (e/c) eyes for the last time. 

Chris was swearing as he picked up the shotgun, he wanted to give you a proper funeral but the gun shots already attracted undead attention, their moans and growls too close to be safe. With one final look at your peaceful face with Ahmanet draped over you as if to to protect you in death, he grabbed Nick's arm before they all rushed out of the restaurant, not wanting to be trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeppp now its done... thx for reading ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading...kudos and comment please and thanks!!
> 
> Here's the vid please watch its so good <3 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZXMZmrQNJ8


End file.
